


Welcome to our famhILY

by my_chemically_imbalance_romance



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Death, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, DDLG, Dildos, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Lia is Logan's twin, Logan and Patton are high school sweethearts, Logan is biologically the twins dad, Oral Sex, Parent teacher conference with a vibrator, Patton has a signed guitar by MCR, Payton is Patton's twin, Payton is the mom of Veronica and Roman, Pet Play, Pray for the wicked tickets, Remy is a gay unicorn, Roman and Virgil are twins, Roman has D.I.D, Roman thinks he's gay but is really bi, Sex Toys, Smut, Thomas is Patton's little brother, Trans!Virgil, Virgil gets another cat named Gerard Way, Virgil has Green eyes, Virgil has a cat named miss Jackson, Virgil's name is Veronica, breathe play, cock riding, ddlb, deceit's name is Damein, mtf, not in the beginning but it gets there, the E is before the I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemically_imbalance_romance/pseuds/my_chemically_imbalance_romance
Summary: ~Transphobic slurs~This is an RP that has been going on since July





	1. Am I a freak?

**Author's Note:**

> ~Transphobic slurs~
> 
> This is an RP that has been going on since July

Virgil always kind of knew that he wasn't in his right body. He was born a boy but he longed to be the opposite gender.

He's known this since he was three. 

His dads were taking them to the mall when his twin brother, Roman suddenly had to pee.

"But dadddddddds! I have to peeeeeeeee" Roman whined crossing his legs. 

 

"Roman we're almost there!" Patton exclaimed.

"I can't hold itttttttttt!"

 

"Roman Sanders you can hold it!"

 

"Too late....."

Roman peed himself 

 

He WAS three but still

 

"Oh Ro...."

"I'm sorry dad....."

 

"Ew" Virgil said sticking up his nose 

Roman looked like he wanted to cry, he was sopping wet in his own pee and Virgil had just said ew to him.

"L-Leave me alone Virgil!" Roman said throwing his sippy cup at Virgil 

"You're nasty" Virgil said before Throwing the cup back

"No fighting boys!" Patton exclaimed again before turning to look at Logan 

Virgil suddenly had to pee

But he wasn't gonna say anything 

He had just made fun of Roman for peeing his pants he wasn't going to let Roman make fun of him 

Logan had noticed Viril crossing his legs and deducted that Virgil had to use the bathroom 

"Virgil, do you have to go to the bathroom?" Logan asked looking through the windshield mirror 

"N-no" Virgil said trying to hold it back 

Virgil failed and ended up peeing himself too 

"Daddy I peed myself..." "It's okay Virgie,we'll get you a new outfit in the mall" When they made it to the mall Patton held Romans hand and walked into the mall while Logan carried Virgil instead He was used to it. "Alright Virgil,which store would you like to shop at?" Logan asked the three year old on his hip. Virgil excitedly pointed to Justice "That one!" Virgil exclaimed Logan was perplexed by Virgil's choice of store but walked him into Justice. Logan set Virgil on the floor "Alright Virge, go pick an outfit" Virgil nodded excitedly before running off After 6 minutes Virgil came back with a purple shirt with a gold heart and a black tutu "This one!" Virgil exclaimed before handing Logan the outfit Logan didn't question Virgil,he just simply grabbed Virgil's hand and walked him up to the counter to pay for it. "Awwwww! Is this for your special little girl?" A pregnant cashier said She was about 6 or 8 months "No, it's for my son" Logan said before picking up Virgil to show the lady,Jessica was her name "for a boy?" "Yes, a boy" The cashier stuck up their nose "I can't sell you this " she said before pushing it back to Logan "Why is that now?" Logan asked confused "Thi outfit is meant for GIRLS not BOYS" the cashier spat "And you're meant to sell CLOTHES not give ADVICE" Logan shot back "I'm not selling you this" She said before crossing her arms Logan checked the price and put the money on the counter "If you don't take it YOU could get fired for not taking it and I won't get charged because I paid for it" Logan said Jessica mumbled something under her breath before ringing up Virgil's outfit and put it in a Justice bag "Thank you for shopping at Justice" she said before pushing the bag towards Logan Logan grabbed Virgil's hand before walking out into the bathroom Virgil looked at Logan and asked "Dad, am I a freak?" Logan looked at Virgil hurt for his son "You're not a freak Virge" Logan said looking at Virgil's anxious green eyes "Yes I am" Virgil said looking down Logan sighed before Looking at Virgil "You are no way a freak. You are wonderful and great and just because of people like her are out there doesn't mean you're a freak, if anything, she's a freak for not realizing how amazing you are" Virgil smiled and hugged Logan "Thanks dad" Logan smiled "No problem Virge"


	2. My name is.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil decided to come out to Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAS UPDATED LE BOOK

It had been 5 years since the mall thing and eventually everyone moved on.

 

well...... Everyone but Virgil.

 

Virgil pretty much retreated into his room and never came out unless his boyfriend Damein was here or he was hungry.

 

Virgil pretty much lived in his room.

why wouldn't he?

he had a bathroom

 

he had everything he needed.

well, except a female body to which his brain belonged with.

but that was a different problem.

Virgil  started to grow his hair, and wear dresses and skirts,he even painted his nails.

Virgil wasn't scared of being disowned by his dads for wanting to be a girl, his dads accept EVERYONE  (excluding the Homo and Trans phobes), he was just anxious to come out.

His middle name is literally Anxiety.

Like come on.

One day,as usual, Virgil came how from school and ran into his room.

Patton and Logan sighed just as Roman walked into the room.

"what's everyone sighing at?" Roman asked getting up on the chair to eat Oreos.

"We're worried about your brother" Patton said

Roman had a mouthful of Oreos but ended up getting the sentence "Just go upstairs and see what he's doing"

Logan looked at Patton before going upstairs.

He knew Virgil a little closer than Patton.

not saying that Patton's a bad parent but when they first brought the twins back from the adoption agency,Virgil didn't really like Patton.

But he will.........

Eventually.......

When Logan got to Virgil's door he could faintly hear Virgil blasting music and the smell of nail polish.

Logan knocked on the door and hoped Virgil would open it 

"IT'S OPEN!" Virgil shouted over the music 

 

Logan opened the door and has hit in the face by the strong smell of the nail polish.

In front him, was Virgil, wearing a  hit me baby one more time skirt,a black crop top,black thigh high socks, and was sitting at his desk that was covered with nail polish bottles.

Logan studied Virgil's behavior and say down next to him.

"Uhhhhh I can......explain....?" Virgil said before closing the nail polish bottle and getting up to change.

Logan stopped Virgil and looked him in his emerald green eyes.

"Virgil you can talk to me ANYTHING"

Virgil looked at Logan and half smiled.

Virgil took a deep breath and spoke

"dad..... I don't want to be a boy anymore.... I want to be a girl who wears dresses and skirts and stuff like that. Dad, I'm transgender....." Virgil looked down at his shoes 

 

Logan felt a small smile tug its way onto his face.

 He felt love and trusted that Virgil-uh whatever Virgil would like be named.

"well, what would you like us to call you now?" Logan asked 

Virgil looked up at Logan.

he cared. He asked for his new name 

"V-Veronica. I use she/her pronouns" Vir-Veronica said

Logan smiled again

"That's a perfect name for a perfect girl. Thanks for coming out to me Veronica"

Veronica smiled and hugged Logan.

He called her Veronica. 

He used her correct pronouns.

 He loved her

**Author's Note:**

> I post RPS on Instagram @a_emo_nightmare


End file.
